Written In The Stars
by DistinctVagueness
Summary: Complete. A significant moment in Lily Evans's and James Potter's lives. Before Harry. Short story. Kind of fluffy I suppose.
1. Preparation

**Written In The Stars**

**1. Preparation**

"Argh!" James Potter threw the offending comb across the room and stared exasperatedly at himself in the mirror.

"I thought you were combing your hair, not attempting to pull it out." A grinning Sirius Black came into the room.

"I am! It just won't lie flat!" James frantically ran his hands over his hair, trying to smooth his trademark sticking-up tuft.

Sirius looked alarmed. "James, calm down. Look, Lily has seen you a million times like this and besides, I'm sure she thinks it makes you look cute." He smirked. James glowered from across the room at him.

"This isn't an ordinary date, Sirius. You know that."

"Yes, but all the same, if you make too much effort, she'll suspect something. You want it to be a total surprise don't you?"

"Well…yeah, but…"

"This will be the one thing in life Evans isn't prepared for. I can't wait to see her face."

It was James's turn to look alarmed. "But you're not going to! You're staying right here."

"I know, I know. James, you seriously need to calm down. I meant when you came home to celebrate, that's all."

"Oh."

There was silence for a minute whilst James pulled on his jacket. He took one last long look at the mirror, which assured him he looked reasonable, and turned to face Sirius.

"She'll be waiting…I better go." His face looked torn between meeting Lilly and running away to hide.

Sirius nodded. "Go get her," he said in a typical movie-style way.

James raised an eyebrow.

"I always wanted to say that."

"I knew it."

James grinned. "Well…see you later, I hope."

He was about to Disapparate when Sirius spoke.

"Hey, James?"

He turned. In Sirius's outstretched palm, lay a small, square, black velvet box.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"


	2. Nerves

**2. Nerves**

Running one hand through her blazing red hair, Lily shifted in her chair. She glanced over at the door of the men's room, waiting for James to return.

He'd been acting strangely all night. When he'd come to pick her up, he'd stumbled over his words and seemed to go pale when she'd asked him what he'd planned to do. She wondered vaguely whether he was coming down with something.

Finally, after an age, the door swung open and James came back to their table. He gestured at the empty dish set in front of her. "Are you finished with your dessert?" he asked.

Lily nodded, smiling. "Yes. I wish you'd tried some. It was delicious."

Instead of dessert, James had called for a drink slightly stronger than the wine they'd had with their main course.

"If you're ready, I think I'll pay now."

"That's fine. Now, remember to pay in Muggle notes, not-"

"Galleons, I know."

She smiled again at him and reached for his hand across the table. "Thanks for bringing me here, James. It's my favourite restaurant, and I know you're not used to these things."

James simply nodded. Now he was fidgeting about in his chair. One hand left hers and he reached into his jacket pocket. After letting out what seemed like a sigh of relief, he signalled to the closest waiter.

After leaving the restaurant, they walked along the quiet street hand in hand. James took in the Muggle surroundings. He pointed at a tall, red, rectangular box with a door and lots of windows. Inside were a thick, yellow book and a strange-looking device mounted on one of the walls.

"What's that, Lily?"

She laughed. "It's a telephone box. I told you to take Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, James! Honestly, you're hopeless!"

He frowned at her. "That isn't really fair, Lily. I mean, how much did you know about the wizarding world before you came to Hogwarts?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Lily's face became apologetic. "James…?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

He seemed to become even more jumpy after she asked him. His eyes avoided hers as he answered.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing…you've just been on edge all evening. Are you sure you're not coming down with something? I mean, I had that nasty bug the other week, maybe you've caught that."

"I'm sure. Stop asking me." He evaded her hurt glance. Trying to cover his edginess up, he added, jokingly, "I reckon you just want to play nurse."

Feigning offence, Lily slapped him on the arm playfully. He felt the all-familiar tingle spread through his skin at her touch. He lowered his head and gently kissed her.

"I'll be back in a minute."

He crossed the street to where a late night flower vendor was standing at her stall. He asked the woman something, dug his hand into his pocket, and fumbled with the Muggle coins he found there. Eventually, with the amused stare of the woman following him, James strolled back across the street towards her. Lily had her back to him, gazing down the street, watching a group of teenagers emerging from an arcade. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"I couldn't find anything as beautiful as you, so I had to settle for this."


	3. Surprises

**3. Surprises**

Holding the single, long-stemmed rose to herself, Lily smiled. She loved it when James did little romantic things like that for her. There were times when she felt like there was no one else in the world but the two of them. She didn't care if he'd seemed a bit distant at times tonight; it was simply being with him that counted. She squeezed his hand.

He squeezed hers back and then draped an arm over her shoulders. She laid her head on one of his.

"It's a clear night," she remarked softly. "No clouds…you can see the moon perfectly."

"You're the one who's perfect," he whispered.

She turned so that she was facing him. She tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes to meet his lips. When the kiss ended, her heart was racing as though it was her first.

"I love you James Potter."

"I love you too Lily Evans." He replied. Though he'd told her this many times before this moment, Lily still couldn't believe she was so lucky. Couldn't believe that out of every girl James had ever known, she was the one he wanted most.

She sighed a little, leaning against him. James smiled absently down at her.

"Is there anything else you wanted to do tonight?" he asked, brushing a few strands of her soft, red hair out of her eyes.

Lily was a little disappointed, thinking that he meant for him to take her home.

"Well…there was nothing I'd planned but-"

"Good." He interrupted her. "See the rose you're holding?"

"…Yes?"

He glanced at his watch, took a quick look around the street and suddenly closed one of his hands over her one that held the rose.

"What-"

Her words were abruptly lost when a jerking sensation at her navel overwhelmed her. The deserted street disappeared into a blurry of rapidly spinning imagery.


	4. Fireworks

**4. Fireworks**

When the spinning surroundings came slowly to a halt, she saw that they were now standing in long grass, not far from a small, shady copse of trees.

When she'd managed to compose herself and still her unsteady stomach, Lily turned to James.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a Portkey?" she asked indignantly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What kind of surprise was that supp-"

He placed one hand gently over her mouth and guided her to turn around.

She gasped. They had been transported to the top of a tree-strewn hill, which towered over the large expanse of beautiful land below. He tilted her head upwards, directing her eyes to the sky.

They grew wide at the sight above. Dozens upon dozens of tiny, twinkling lights sparkled from the dark night. And right over their heads, her shining light pouring onto their faces, was the full moon.

"Best view of the sky for miles around."

Lily suddenly noticed that James's hand was gone. He was over by a clump of overgrown bushes, pulling a large bundle out. Indicating for her to join him, he laid the small red and white blanket that had been hidden from sight, onto a patch of flattened grass.

Then she noticed the pile of fireworks beside him.

"What's the occasion?"

"Occasion?" he asked.

"Fireworks, Portkeys, roses…?"

"You are," he replied. Lily blushed. Strangely, she saw strong determination in his eyes. Gone was his distance, his odd behaviour. She couldn't figure it out.

He pulled out a box of matches.

She was puzzled. "Didn't you get the 'Wet-Start' fireworks?"

"No, I got Frank to get some Muggle ones through a friend at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department at the Ministry."

"But James-"

"Don't worry," he assured her. "No one will miss them."

He went down the hill a little. She followed him to where he set the fireworks in the ground while reading a list of scribbled instructions from a folded piece of parchment.

She still looked apprehensive, but soon started laughing at James's attempts of lighting a match. After snapping four, and burning three completely, he finally managed to light one properly. Quickly, he set the fireworks alight and they ran, hastily, back to the blanket.

They watched as a golden light exploded upwards into the sky, scattering gold, glowing flakes of radiance. She watched them for a few moments and was about to turn to James, to comment on them, when he pointed upwards.

"Don't look away just yet," he said, grinning. "I added a special touch."

Slowly, Lily looked upwards. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw.

Against the blackness of the sky, the lettering of pure light, stood out brilliantly.

*** Lily Evans-Will You Marry Me? ***


	5. Written In The Stars

**5. Written In The Stars**

Still in pure amazement, Lily turned her head towards James.

"Oh, James…" Her voice was hushed and she went to look at the beautiful words again.

He brought her attention back to him by taking her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Lily…I know I'm not perfect…I never have been…but I think, no, I know, that you bring out the best in me. When I'm with you, I feel so good - like nothing could ever take away what we have."

"But I'm scared Lily. I can't lose you. I know I'm not good enough for you…no one could ever be. I'd be a fool if I didn't show you exactly what you mean to me…what I want us to have."

"Because I want us to have everything. A marriage, a home, a family. Most of all, I want you. And I couldn't be satisfied with anything less than all my life." He paused. "No matter how long that will be." His mind seemed to be concerned elsewhere for a moment, troubled.

Lily was staring at him, rapt. She was silent, motionless, her eyes locked on his. He realised that his voice was about to break from the emotion he was feeling from doing what he was about to do.

He crouched down on one knee. From his jacket pocket, came a small, velvet box. 

"I love you, Lily Evans and you're the only one I could ever love. Please say you'll make me the happiest man alive and I promise that I'll spend the rest of our life together doing the same for you."

He slowly lifted the lid, revealing a beautiful gold ring, set with an intricate pattern of jewels. Each one sparkled magically, changing colours at random.

"As long as our bond of love is still strong, this will shine brightly. And to be honest, Lily, I don't think it could ever dim."

He almost couldn't believe it. He'd finally managed to say it. The planning in front of the mirror had gone to hell, he knew, but it didn't matter. The spontaneous outburst he'd heard pouring out of his own mouth, had expressed his feelings far more effectively. He was glad to know she wasn't running in horror, or, which he thought would be a lot worse, laughing hysterically.

He swallowed. She still hadn't spoken.

"Are we meant to be together, Lily?" he asked quietly. He couldn't bear it if she gave the answer he most feared. He'd probably rather die first.

Still, she said nothing. Instead, she pulled out her wand. She pointed it towards one of the brightest stars, far away in the darkness. She began to trace a path from it, to a star below. He watched the pale, shimmering, gold mist, which appeared as her wand trailed from star to star.

When she finished and lowered her wand, James stared at the word she had written, in a mix of relief and happiness.

*** Yes ***

He watched her face carefully. "You really mean it?"

Lily smiled widely, her emerald, almond-shaped eyes dancing. Her long, dark, red hair seemed to have a glow of its own.

"We _are _meant to be together, James. It's written in the stars."

**A/N:**That's the end of my short story. If you liked it, please let me know by reviewing- DistinctVagueness****


End file.
